Rob Schremp
| birth_place = Fulton, NY, USA | draft = 25th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | career_start = 2006 }} Robert Schremp (born July 1, 1986) is an American professional ice hockey center currently playing for Modo Hockey of the Elitserien (SEL). He was drafted by the Edmonton Oilers in the first round (25th overall) of the 2004 NHL Entry Draft and has spent time with the New York Islanders and Atlanta Thrashers organizations more recently. Playing career Juniors Though Schremp grew up in New York, he decided a move to Canada would benefit his hockey career and he spent his major junior years in the Ontario Hockey League (OHL). Schremp spent his rookie season with the Mississauga IceDogs and after recording 26 goals and 74 points in 65 games he was named OHL rookie of the year for 2002-03. Just three games into the 2003-04 season Schremp was traded to the London Knights, the team with which he would spend the final three seasons of his OHL career. Schremp began to take centre stage during the 2004-05 season, tallying 41 goals and 90 points in 61 games as well as 13 goals and 29 points in 18 playoff games as he helped London win their first, and to date only, Memorial Cup. That season Schremp was also selected to play for the United States at the 2005 World Junior Championships, where he scored 4 goals and 5 points in 7 games as the U.S. finished in fourth place. The 2005-06 season capped off a prolific junior career for Schremp, as he led the OHL in scoring with 57 goals and 145 points in only 57 games before adding 10 goals and 47 points in 19 playoff games. Schremp once again represented the United States at the 2006 World Junior Championships, recording 6 points en route to a second consecutive fourth place finish. NHL Drafted by the Edmonton Oilers in the first round of the 2004 NHL Entry Draft, Schremp made his professional debut during the 2006-07 season with the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins, then the Oilers' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate. He also made his NHL debut that season, dressing for the Oilers in a game against the Minnesota Wild on April 5, 2007. Schremp had difficulty securing a roster spot with the Oilers and found himself playing primarily for the AHL's Springfield Falcons over the following two seasons, seeing only limited action with Edmonton. He accumulated 171 points in 216 AHL games during that period, as well as 3 points in 7 games with the Oilers. However, Schremp kept himself in the public consciousness with his creative scoring attempts, especially in shootouts, videos of which became popular on YouTube. On September 29, 2009, Schremp was claimed off waivers by the New York Islanders. Schremp found more regular time with the Islanders, playing 44 games during the 2009-10 season. His first NHL goal came on December 12, 2009, in a game against the Boston Bruins. That season Schremp tallied 7 goals and 25 points. Schremp posted another 10 goals and 22 points in 45 games with the Islanders during the 2010-11 season, but on February 28, 2011, was claimed off waivers by the Atlanta Thrashers. He scored his first goal as a Thrasher on March 9, 2011 against the Carolina Hurricanes. He finished the season with 3 goals and 4 points in 18 games with Atlanta for a total of 26 points in 63 games. When the Thrashers were purchased and relocated to Winnipeg in May, 2011, Schremp was not tendered a qualifying offer and thus became an unrestricted free agent. SEL On August 10, 2011, Schremp signed with Modo Hockey of the Elitserien in Sweden. Awards *2003 Jack Ferguson Award - First overall selection in the OHL Bantam Draft *2003–04 Emms Family Award - OHL Rookie of the Year *2004 CHL Top Prospects Game - Player of the Game *2005–06 Eddie Powers Memorial Trophy - Leading OHL point scorer *2007-08 AHL All-Star Game Career statistics References External links * * Category:Born in 1986 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:London Knights alumni Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Mississauga IceDogs alumni Category:Modo Hockey players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Islanders players Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players